Calamity Kimberly
by BlueMnM
Summary: Ever have your friends suddenly turn completely against you for no apparent reason? As an understatement, it sucks..Just ask Kimberly. Read and review plz! :)


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, Saban does and I am using them without his permission. Please don't sue me!! That wouldn't be fun!! So don't do it! o_O  
  
Timeline: Geez, Kim has a few bad days on the show doesn't she? For some reason these kinds of things are just fun to write about, in a twisted kind of way..*LoL*..Anyway, I see this as being somewhere in the first season (yes, the VERY first season of MMPR, if anyone can actually remember back that far), and pre-Tommy, Green Ranger, all that jazz.  
  
*Calamity Kimberly*  
  
"Hi, Billy," Kimberly Hart called to Billy Cranston as she approached the table he was sitting at in the Angel Grove Youth Center on Friday afternoon.  
  
Billy glanced up from the homework he was working on and replied, "Oh, hi, Kimberly. What's up?"  
  
As he said that, his round-rimmed glasses slid down, and he frowned and pushed them back up on his nose. Darn things, he thought. They're so annoying!  
  
Kimberly sat down beside him at the table and put her blue backpack down on the only unoccupied seat.  
  
"Well, Billy," she replied, pushing a lock of chestnut brown hair out of her face, "I was sort of hoping you could help me with my math homework, because I don't understand any of it. . .You know me, I can be kind of a ditz when it comes to math." She rolled her eyes and grinned good naturedly.  
  
Billy looked pleased that she had asked him for help. "Sure, Kim," he told her. "I'd be happy to help you if you're having problems with it."  
  
She smiled at him, and reached into her backpack to retrieve her math notebook and textbook.  
  
"Thanks, Billy," she said to him. "It's really nice of you to help me with this."  
  
He shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. "No problem, Kimberly," he replied. "Anything for one of my best friends."  
  
Oblivious to the fact that they were being spied on, the twosome continued to work. Up on the moon, evil sorceress Rita Repulsa was watching them through her magic telescope.  
  
Cackling, she mimicked the two of them. "'Thanks, Billy, it's nice of you to help me with this.' 'No problem, Kimberly. Anything for one of my best friends'."  
  
"Ugh! Those two make me sick!" Rita screeched. "They're just so. . .nice! Yuck!"  
  
"Your Highness," Goldar's booming voice inquired, "May I make a suggestion? Why don't you turn Billy evil? That will mean he will turn against the other Power Rangers and destroy them! The Power Rangers will be no more!"  
  
He and Rita started laughing uncontrollably at the idea of no more Power Rangers around to screw up their evil plans all the time.  
  
"Wonderfully evil idea, Goldar," Rita told him. "But I won't stop there. Instead I'll see how that little goody-two-shoes Pink Ranger Kimberly does if all of her little friends are evil."  
  
Goldar laughed. "Excellent plan, oh evil Rita! Throw a monster into the mix and Pinkie will be totally in over her head!"  
  
"Yes!" Rita exclaimed enthusiastically. Then, "Finster!!!"  
  
The little dog-faced creature scuttled into the room and said fearfully, "Yes My Queen?"  
  
Rita snarled at him, "Finster, make me a monster."  
  
He replied, "What kind of monster, My Queen?"  
  
Rita thought for a minute before replying, "I'm not sure. Send Goldar and some Putties. She'll have a hard time beating Goldar, Putties, and trying to break the spell on the other Power Rangers!"  
  
She chanted a spell to turn the Power Rangers evil, and, with a flash of light, the spell was cast.  
  
Back on Earth, Billy was still helping Kim with her math homework when, all of a sudden, the spell started working. He slammed the textbook closed and stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.  
  
"Ah, to hell with this," sneered Billy. Then, to Kimberly, he said, "I don't see what the use of trying to teach you this is. You're right anyway, you are a ditz ; you won't learn it. Well, see you around. . .loser," he said as he picked up his books and backpack and departed. Kimberly felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She had really been stung by his words. What had come over him anyway? It was weird, like he was Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde or something. . .She shook her head. No, that definitely wasn't the case. She was just being really silly, that was all. Maybe it was her fault, she thought. Maybe she really was a ditz and there was just no possible chance of her learning it, and that was why he lost his temper.  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes, and trying to hide her sadness, she quickly scanned the gym for her other best friends Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Jason Scott.  
  
Finally she found Zack and Jason on the mats practicing karate. Better safe than sorry, Jason always said. They never knew what Rita Repulsa would throw at them next.  
  
She looked for Trini, and then found her at the far end of the gym by herself practicing a difficult karate move.  
  
Kimberly felt releived that she had found her other friend. She could talk to Trini about anything---usually.  
  
"Hey, Trini!" Kimberly called out to her as she walked over to where the tall, Vietnamese girl was practicing.  
  
Trini turned to face Kimberly, and regarded her as if she were a bug. "What do you want?" she asked Kimberly coldly, scornfully, her eyes blazing with anger.  
  
Kimberly's brown eyes widened in surprise at that. "I, uh," she stammered. "Um, nevermind," she said quietly and trudged away, shocked and emotionally injured.  
  
She walked over to the table that Jason and Zack sitting at, talking and sipping milkshakes. "Hey, guys," she said to them. "How's it going?"  
  
"It WAS going fine. That is, until YOU got here," Jason snapped.  
  
Zack shot Kim a dirty look. "Yeah. C'mon Jase," he said, "Let's go."  
  
They left.  
  
Okay, something definitely weird is going on, Kimberly thought. I'd better get in touch with Zordon and Alpha to see if they know what the heck is going here.  
  
She went to the ladies' room, found an empty stall, and teleported to Zordon's Command Center to ask him if he knew anything about what was going on, because it was a total mystery to her.  
  
She got to the Command Center and told him about her problem and asked him if he knew what was happening. He replied by saying to her, "Kimberly, do you recall the time when you and Billy were under Rita's spell? When the two of you were turned into punks?"  
  
Kim nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. When the Power Rangers had to fight the Terror Toad and they got eaten. When Billy and I became good again, we had to fight him. Billy also got eaten, so it was up to me to beat the Terror Toad." She grinned up at Zordon. "And I did it! I used my Power Bow and kicked his slimy butt!"  
  
Zordon smiled grimly. "Yes, Kimberly," he said. "Well, it turns out that this situation is ---"  
  
His speech was cut short by the Command Center's piercing alarm sounding, which meant that something bad was happening in Angel Grove.  
  
Kimberly spun to face the Viewing Globe.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed when she saw what was going on: the other four Power Rangers, Goldar, and a group of Putties were trashing Angel Grove Mall and of course, frightening the poor innocent citizens out of their wits!  
  
"I thought the Power Rangers were supposed to be the good guys!" a woman cried as she ran for her life, a gurgling putty running after her.  
  
"Zordon," Kimberly said to the giant floating head, "I'm sorry, I know there was something you had to tell me, but there's no time to waste. I have to go help those people and stop Goldar, the Putties, and the evil Rangers."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she took out her morpher, held it aloft, and yelled out, "Pterodactyl!"  
  
There was some thunder and lightning, and Kimberly Hart was transformed into the Pink Power Ranger. She pressed a button on the morpher on her belt, and, with a streak of pink light, she teleported away, reappearing by the fountain in the middle of the Angel Grove Mall.  
  
Of all the places to attack, the Pink Ranger thought, why here?  
  
And then she answered her own question. Oh, I know. Because they're in the mood to do some major destruction. Duh.  
  
By that time, everyone else that had been there before had fled in terror, and there was no one left in the mall except for herself, Goldar, the Putties, and the evil Rangers, but they were nowhere to be found at that time.  
  
Warily the Pink Ranger walked around the mall, looking for any movement anywhere.  
  
"Funny," she muttered to herself, "I used to really like coming to the mall."  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a motion in a dark corner of the mall. She took off toward the corner, Power Blaster in hand, ready to shoot at any given moment.  
  
"Okay, you bunch of evil slimebags, come out and fight---if you have the guts, that is," the Pink Ranger taunted.  
  
They came out, all right. And they were pissed off.  
  
"We've got guts, that's for sure," Red Ranger said.  
  
"Yeah," Black Ranger agreed. "If we get it our way, the mall janitor's gonna be cleanin' yours up off the linoleum in a little while."  
  
Pink Ranger winced. Gross! she thought. Although she wouldn't let any of them know it, she wasn't feeling so brave now as she had been. The four Rangers and a group of ten Putties started to close in on her, making her start to back up against the wall.  
  
But where's Goldar? she thought. I was sure I saw him on the Viewing Globe, too.  
  
All of a sudden, she backed into something, but she didn't think it was the wall. But it didn't feel like a wall.  
  
She groaned as she realized what it was: Goldar.  
  
"Hello, Pink Ranger," the Pink Ranger heard his deep, booming voice say right in her ear. Ow, frig, deafen me much? Kim thought, still trying to put on a show of false bravado and convince herself that she wasn't afraid, when the reality was, she was afraid, in a big way.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her in an iron grip, one around her neck, and the other around her waist and holding her arms in place at her sides so she would not get away, but considering how scared Kim was, she wasn't exactly making it difficult for him.  
  
The Pink Ranger just stood there, paralyzed with fear, not even making any move to get out of his grip. The only thoughts running through her head were, Oh my gosh. He's got me. I couldn't beat him. I'm totally useless without the other Rangers here. Totally useless.  
  
The sound of the Yellow Ranger's voice brought her back to reality. "Do you want me to do the honours, Goldar?" she heard the Yellow Ranger ask.  
  
Huh? Kimberly thought to herself. Honours? What honours? What the hell is she talking about?  
  
Goldar replied to Trini, "Yes, Yellow Ranger. You may do the honours." He nodded to her, and she stepped forward, right in front of Kimberly.  
  
"I'm really glad to be doing this," she informed Kim. Kim was still clueless.  
  
"Doing. . .what?" she wanted to know.  
  
"This." Trini put her hands around her "best friend" Kimberly's neck and started to squeeze. Gently at first, then harder. Harder, crushing Kim's windpipe.  
  
"No," Kimberly gasped. "Trini, no. You don't want to do this! I can (gasp) help you so you (gasp) won't (gasp) be evil (gasp) anymore. . ."  
  
With that, she blacked out and slumped to the floor, never to wake up again.  
  
Kimberly Hart screamed and sat bolt upright in her bed, her breath coming in short, ragged breaths.  
  
"Oh, God," she whispered when her breathing had become normal again. "Oh, my freakin' God...What the hell was that about?"  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear the horrifying images of the dream--- or, rather, the nightmare.  
  
Kimberly glanced at the digital alarm clock on her bedside table. The bright red numbers on the clock read 4:05. Five minutes after four. Her alarm was set to go off in a couple of hours.  
  
Yawning, she turned over on her side and, clutching Junior, her pale pink stuffed pig, fell into a deep, peaceful sleep for the remainder of the night, a sleep that, thankfully, lacked any more terrible dreams. 


End file.
